Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of location-based services to provide users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, and/or personal navigation devices) with driving assistant services to improve the quality of their travels, especially while commuting. In particular, vehicles are becoming more and more connected (e.g., through global positioning system (GPS)) and through this connectivity, the location of more and more these vehicles can be made available to service providers and device manufacturers and thereafter to users. However, current location-based services often do not include information regarding unmapped crossings (e.g., a private driveway, a parking lot entry, etc.) along a user's travel route since such specific details may easily inundate a user that is often driving and viewing a relatively small display screen at the same time. In addition, such crossings often lack signs or markings. Consequently, a user driving a vehicle may unintentionally obstruct a second user from accessing the unmapped crossing, which may cause additional traffic jams and may even preventing the first driver from continuing along his or her travel path. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that notifies users of an upcoming unmapped crossing so that a user can leave sufficient space for another user needing access to the unmapped crossing.